Menzoberranzan
Menzoberranzan die Stadt der Spinnen, ist der Archetyp der Drow-Städte. Sie wird von den Klerikerinnen Lloths mit eiserner Hand regiert und ist in zahlreiche Drow Häuser gespalten, welche um die Macht konkurrieren. Verrat und Attentate sind hier an der Tagesordnung, Grausamkeit und eine misstrauische Natur gelten als Zeichen guter Zucht und Ordnung. Die Höhle ist von reichhaltigen Faerzress-Adern umgeben, welche für die Drow und ihre Magie von Bedeutung sind, aber auch gewissen Schutz vor Portalzaubern bieten. Lage und Beschreibung Die Stadt Menzoberranzan ist eine von wenigen Siedlungen der Drow im Oberen Unterreich. Sie liegt etwa zwei Meilen unter dem Subrin Tal, zwischen dem Mondwald und den Frostigen Hügeln. Die Höhle ist mehr als 305 m hoch und an ihrem weitesten Punkt mehr als 3,2 km breit. Sie wird von zahlreichen Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten umsäumt. Nahezu alle davon wurden ausgehöhlt und zu den kunstvollen Behausungen der Drow verarbeitet. Die Größten wurden zu regelrechten Burgen umgebaut und dienen den Adelshäusern als Wohnstatt. Man erkennt sie daran, dass sie permanent mit Feenfeuer beleuchtet werden und damit den atemberaubend schönen Leuchteffekt der Stadt bilden. Durch mehrere Tunnel ist die Umgebung der Stadt mit der Oberwelt verbunden. Neben dem dienen Portale aus dem relativ nahen Schlund des Toten Drachen hinaus. Die Höhle der Stadt selbst wird durch Faerzress geschützt, was es sehr schwer macht Portalzauber einzusetzen. Händler und Besucher müssen ihre Waren mittels Karawanen zu Fuß hinab bringen. left|thumb|200px|Attentäter verüben Anschlag auf einen MagierGerade als Handelsmetropole ist die Stadt der Spinnen berühmt und bei Händlern aller Art beliebt. Hier winken saftige Gewinne und Chancen wie an kaum einem anderen Ort im Unterreich und der Hunger der Bewohner nach exotischen Gütern, Sklaven und ausgefallensten Dingen ist schier unersättlich. Nicht-Drow aller Rassen und Kulturen gehen in Menzoberranzan ein und aus. Die Stadt giert nach ihren Waren und ihrem Geld, aber nichts darüber hinaus. Jeder der die Stadt betritt ist Teil des Netzes aus Intrigen der konkurrierenden Adelshäuser. Viele Besucher dienen, ohne es zu ahnen, als Mittelpunkt für verschiedene Ränke der Bewohner. Neben den vielen Händlern der Materiellen Ebenen finden sich auch zahlreiche Bewohner der Immateriallen Ebenen, wie Dämonen, Teufel regelmäßig auf den Märkten ein. Doch Vorsicht ist geboten, die Klerikerinnen Lloths herrschen mit harter Hand und ihre Wünsche sind Befehle. Selbst die kleinsten Verfehlungen können zu Folter, oder gar Tod durch ihre Diener oder ihre Peitschen führen. Zwischen all den Händlern und Drow wuseln die unzähligen Sklaven, welche das Rückgrat der Gesellschaft bilden und auf deren Rücken das Leben in Menzoberranzan ausgetragen wird. Sie reinigen die Straßen, räumen den Müll weg, tragen die Lasten, oder dienen als entbehrliche Frontkämpfer in den Konflikten der Stadt. Sie entstammen unzähligen Rassen welche in das Spinnennetz der Drow geraten sind und immer neue kommen hinzu. Geschichte :Hauptartikel Geschichte von Menzoberranzan Mythische Frühzeit Gegründet wurde die Stadt von Menzoberra der Hauslosen, einer mächtigen Klerikerin Lloths, im Jahr -3917 TZ. Auf Befehl der Spinnenkönigin führte sie sieben Drow Häuser ins nördliche Unterreich. Sie kamen aus einer südlichen Siedlung in der Großen Bhaerynden. Ohne einen augenblicklichen äußeren Feind, fielen die Drow Häuser übereinander her und kämpften um die Macht in der Stadt und den Ruhm ihrer Göttin. Fünfzig Jahre nach der Gründung, führte im Jahr -3864 TZ der Konflikt zwischen dem Haus S’sril und Haus Nasadra dazu, dass Menzoberranzan das Haus Nasadra ins Exil trieb. Diese gründeten später Ched Nasad. Gleichzeitig ebnete dieses Ereignis dem Haus Baenre den Aufstieg zum mächtigsten und damit dem Ersten Haus in Menzoberranzan. Moderne Konflikte und Ereignisse Seit Jahrtausenden folgt die Stadt ihrem immer gleichen Weg. Die Häuser kämpfen immer noch untereinander, um die Vorherrschaft, den Aufstieg und Rang innerhalb ihrer Gesellschaft. Häuser, welche Schwächen zeigen, wurden vernichtet und machten den aufstrebenden Familien Platz. Während des letzten Jahrhunderts scheint sich diese Entwicklung zuzuspitzen. Das Haus Do'Urden legte einen kometenhaften Aufstieg auf den neunten Rang innerhalb der Stadt hin, zerstörte dabei u.a. das Haus DeVir, welches das Vierte war. Kurze Zeit später, vernichtete es das Haus Hu'nett und stieg um einen weiteren Platz in der Rangfolge auf. Es schien zu Höherem bestimmt, scheiterte aber letztlich, als es über Drizzt Do'Urden, einen Sohn der Mutter Oberin, stolperte und die das Wohlwollen von Lloth verspielte. 1359 TZ wurde das dritte Haus der Stadt, das Haus Oblodra, durch den Willen Lloths selbst zerstört und beschleunigte ein weiteres Mal das Ringen um die Macht in der Stadt. Doch es kam noch schlimmer. Seit unzähligen Jahrhunderten galt die Stadt in der Schlacht als unbesiegt, doch nun ereignete sich eine katastrophale Niederlage gegen Mithril-Halle. Yvonnel Baenre regierte die Stadt seit mehr als Tausend Jahre mit subtilen Intrigen und perfekter Bosheit. Doch ihre Ambitionen für ihr eigenes Haus wurden am Ende beinah das Verhängnis für die Stadt. Sie stellte eine große Armee zusammen, an der sich auch zahlreiche andere Häuser beteiligten und griff Mithrilhalle an. Dort verstarb sie, erschlagen von Bruenor Heldenhammer, dem Zwergenkönig von Mithrilhalle. Dies gelang, da ein Balor eine Sphäre des Nichts neben ihr offenlegte und so fast ihre gesamten Schutzzauber ausser Kraft setze. Lolth war zufrieden mit diesem Schachzug des Balors, denn die Göttin ist eine Vertreterin des Chaos und Yvonnel Baenre hatte nun schon über 1000 Jahre geherrscht. Ein großer Teil der Streitkräfte Menzoberranzans starb an diesem Tag. Auch wenn es ihrer Tochter Triel Baenre gelang, das aufkeimende Chaos zu ersticken und die Herrschaft des Hauses über die Stadt zu erhalten, war doch die Machtfülle ihrer Familie geschwunden. Triel mag gerissen und Lloth überaus treu ergeben sein, doch fehlt ihr Selbstvertrauen, Resolutheit und die Stärke ihrer Mutter. Um ihre Macht im Rat zu sichern und die Katastrophe wieder gut zumachen, ließ sie 1371 TZ einen Feldzug gegen die Svirfnebli von Blingdenstein führen. Die Siedlung der Tiefengnome wurde grausam vernichtet und Triel gewann den Respekt der anderen Mütter Oberinnen. Der Triumph währte nicht lang. Im Jahr der Wilden Magie hüllte sich Lloth plötzlich in Schweigen. Die Klerikerinnen waren plötzlich ihrer mächtigen Magie, und damit ihrer Macht, beraubt und versuchten dies so lang wie möglich geheim zu halten. Als der Zustand über Monate anhielt, sickerten aber dennoch die ersten Gerüchte durch und es begann im Volke zu gähren. Gleichzeitig erfuhren auch die Feinde Menzoberranzans von der Schwäche ihrer Führung und brachten ihre eigenen Ränkespiele in Position. Als Erstes kam es zu einem Aufstand der Sklaven in den Armenvierteln der Stadt, hauptsächlich in Braeryn, der von äußeren Feinden unterstützt wurde. Kurze Zeit später zogen die Duergar von Gracklstugh los, um den verhassten Drow den Gar aus zu machen. Obwohl sie noch immer nicht ihre Macht zurück hatten, mussten die Mütter Oberinnen eine Armee hinaus schicken, um den Dunkelzwergen zu begegnen. Es kam zur Schlacht am Pass, bekannt als die Pillars of Woe, wo die Armee der Drow eine herbe Niederlage erlitt. Das Haus Agrach Dyrr hatte sich insgeheim mit den Feinden der Stadt verbündet und ihre Soldaten ließen eine Schlüsselposition schutzlos. Gleichzeitig rückten die Tanarrukk von dem Cambion Kaanyr Vhok gegen die Stadt vor. Den Drow blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich hinter ihre Tore zurückzuziehen und einer Belagerung ins Auge zu sehen. Aber auch die Verräter des Hauses Agrach Dyrr wurden nun von den anderen Drow belagert. Es kam zu einem erbitterten, für Teile der Stadt fatalem, Duell zwischen dem Erzmagier Gromph Baenre und dem Leichnam Lord Dyrr, bei dem es Gromph unterlag! Nur dadurch, dass Lolth ihr Schweigen beendete, konnto Gromph von Triel geheilt werden und Lord Dyrr doch noch besiegen. Danach schleichte sich Gromph in das gerade von der ganzen Stadt belagerte Haus Agrach Dyrr und konnte auch das Seelengefäß von Dyrr vernichten. Die magische Rückkopplung, die Lord Dyrr eingebaut hatte, vernichtet sein Haus mit ihm. Gromph entkam der Explosion durch einen Notfallzauber. Die einzige Rettung für die Stadt selbst, stellte ebenfalls die plötzliche Rückkehr der Macht Lloths dar und geeint warfen die Klerikerinnen mit allen anderen Drow die Feinde aus der Stadt. Politik Regierung Die Stadt der Spinnen wird von den Klerikerinnen Lolths beherrscht. Die Mütter Oberinnen der acht mächtigsten Drow Häuser bilden dabei einen Rat, welcher die Stadt regiert. Dieser wird seit Jahrtausenden von Haus Baenre angeführt. Für mehr als Tausend Jahre leitete die Oberin Baenre die Stadt im Grunde allein und kaum jemand wagte sich ihrem Willen zu widersetzen. Nach ihrem Tod in Mithrilhalle, ist jedoch auch das Haus Baenre wieder auf die anderen Mitglieder des Rates angewiesen. Offiziell halten die Häuser zusammen und es herrscht Einigkeit, inoffiziell ist Menzoberranzan jedoch ein Zentrum der Intrigen, des Verrats und der Täuschung. Die einzelnen Häuser tragen ihre Konflikte um die Rangfolge mehr oder minder offen untereinander aus. Alles und jeder kann darin hinein verwickelt werden. Manchmal bilden einzelne Häuser fragile Bündnisse um ihre Positionen gegenüber anderen zu stärken. Ein offener Krieg findet im Grunde gar nicht statt. Selbst bei einem Überfall eines Hauses zum Zwecke der Vernichtung eines anderen ist man bemüht, die Spuren der Beteiligung zu tilgen. Wird man erwischt, erwartet das betroffene Haus ebenfalls die Vernichtung durch die Gemeinschaft der anderen Häuser. Justiz Für "Gerechtigkeit" sorgen ausschließlich die Klerikerinnen Lolths. Sie sind die Richterinnen und Geschworenen. Bei Problemen innerhalb einer Familie werden in der Regel die Frauen des Hauses entscheiden. Bei öffentlichen und wichtigen Angelegenheiten entscheidet der Rat der mächtigsten Mütter Oberinnen, geführt von der Mutter Oberin des Haus Baenre. Sicherheit Für die Sicherheit sorgen Patrouillen von Drow, meist Kämpfer aus Melee-Magthere, Sklaven und auch private Armeen der einzelnen Häuser. Ihre Anwesenheit und Genauigkeit variiert. In den Vierteln der reichen Bewohner wird man sie viel öfter treffen, als zum Beispiel im Braeryn. Seit den jüngsten Unruhen unter den Sklaven und Armen achten sie aber auch dort vermehrt auf Ordnung. Sie können durchaus bestechlich sein, denn alles hat in dieser Stadt seinen Preis. Stadtteile left|thumb|250px|Karte von Menzoberranzan Donigarten Aus diesem Viertel stammt der Großteil der Nahrung. Das Zentrum dieses Viertels bildet der Donigarten See. An seinen Ufern sind Pilzfarmen, um die sich Sklaven kümmern. Der See ist voll mit Fischen und Rothé werden auf einer kleinen Insel gezüchtet. Dieses Viertel ist nicht unbewacht, insbesondere nach den jüngsten Unruhen passen die, hier eingesetzten, Sicherheitskräfte sehr genau auf. Braeryn Ist eine Art Slum und ein besonders gefährliches Pflaster. Hier leben die Drow, welche am Rande der Gesellschaft stehen, hauslos sind, und Angehörige "niederer" Rassen. Arme Handwerker, Schurken, Bettler und Abschaum aller Art, bilden die Suppe, aus welcher Braeryn gekocht wurde. Die Miethäuser und Tavernen stinken und sind oft vollkommen verdreckt. Ostmyr Ostmyer wird von gewöhnlichen Drow, ärmeren Händlern und Söldnern bevölkert. Die Adelshäuser sind hier in vielerlei Geschäften sehr aktiv. Duthcloim Gewöhnliche Drow, mit guten Kontakten und viel Geld, sowie mächtige Nicht-Drow Händler leben in diesem Viertel. Der Bazar Auf dem Bazar wird der Handelsverkehr der Stadt ausgetragen. Man kann hier Angehörige nahezu aller Rassen Faerûns finden, entweder als Händler, oder als Sklaven. Hier gibt es nahezu alles zu kaufen, oder zumindest kann man einen Verkauf arrangieren. Dennoch ist auch hier, wie in der ganzen Stadt, der Umgang mit den Drow gefährlich. Aufgrund der riesigen Gewinne für die vielen exotischen Waren, aller Art, für die Drow enorme Preise zu zahlen bereit sind, nehmen viele Händler das Risiko nur allzu gern auf sich. Der West Wall Hier findet man die Burgen der älteren Adelshäuser. Die Intrigen dieser Familien sind meist so subtil, dass man sie kaum zu ihnen zurückverfolgen kann. Dieses Gebiet ist meist viel ruhiger, als das ohnehin leise Murmeln der Stadt. Narbondellyn An der Wand des Qu’ellarz’orl reihen sich die Burgen der neuen und aktiven Adelshäuser der Stadt. Die risikoreichsten Machtspiele und Ränke kommen von hier und die Häuser rechtfertigen sich damit, alles würde nur nach dem Willen Lloths geschehen, wenn sie die Unterlegenen vernichten. Qu’ellarz‘orl Das Qu’ellarz’orl ist ein Plateau, welches sich im südlichen Ende der riesigen Höhle erhebt. Ein Wald aus Riesenpilzen versteckt die Aktivitäten auf diesem Plateau vor den Blicken der niederen Stadtteile. Die Häuser von Qu’ellarz’orl zählen zu den ältesten und reichsten der Stadt. Baenre Plateau Die höchste Erhebung der Stadt, liegt dieses Plateau direkt hinter und oberhalb von Qu’ellarz’orl. Hier befindet sich die Burg des Hauses Baenre, welche von dort die ganze Stadt überblicken können. Wichtige Orte in und um Menzoberranzan Tier Breche Hier erhebt sich die Akademie der Stadt, hoch über dem Boden der Höhle. Alle vielversprechenden adeligen und manche nichtadligen Drow werden hier ausgebildet und verbringen oft viele Jahre an diesem Ort, ehe sie zu ihren Häusern zurückkehren dürfen. Das Plateau beherbergt drei verschiedene Schulen, Sorcere, die der Magier, Melee-Magthere, Schule der Kämpfer, sowie das größte und wichtigste Gebäude, Arach-Tinilith, die Schule der Klerikerinnen von Lolth. Narbondel In der Mitte der Stadt erhebt sich die mächtige Steinsäule und kann von fast jedem Ort in der Höhle gesehen werden. Sie gibt den Pulsschlag der Stadt an und teilt den Bewohnern die Zeit mit. Jeden Tag wird sie vom Erzmagier der Stadt mit dem Zauber Creeping Fire versehen, welcher langsam vom Boden zur Spitze wandert. Das Dunkle Reich Die Tunnel und Höhlengänge in einem Umkreis von etwa 5 Meilen, rund um Menzoberranzan, sind als das Dunkle Reich bekannt. Drow Patrouillen sichern das Gebiet, aber jeder kann sich hier dennoch aufhalten. Auch so manches Monster verirrt sich hierher. Händler werden hier, wenn überhaupt, so nur selten behelligt. Besondere Ausschau halten die Patrouillen nur nach Elfen der Oberwelt. Mehr als hundert Tunnel sind bekannt, welche von hier aus an die Oberfläche Faerûns führen. Der bekannteste ist ein langer, aber relativ sicherer Tunnel, der nach Mithrilhalle führt und direkt am Eingangstor von Blingdenstein vorbei geht. Ein weiterer führt hinauf zum Hochwald und ist ein ständiger Fluch für die dortigen Waldläufer und Treants der Wälder. Schlund des Toten Drachen Mehr als sechs Tagesreisen von Menzoberranzan entfernt, liegt diese tiefe, unterirdische, Schlucht. Sie ist vollkommen frei von Faerzress und somit das häufigste Ziel für alle, welche die Stadt mittels Portalzaubern erreichen wollen. Mehrere Portale sind in dieser Höhle zu finden. Ein beidseitig zu bereisendes führt in den Alte Monster Laden in Tiefwasser, welches von dessen Besitzer Feldyn Goadolfyn bewacht wird. Ein anderes Portal führt beidseitig bereisbar zum Markt von Skuld, der Hauptstadt der Mulhorandi. Die Häuser Menzoberranzans geben sich den Anschein, sich nicht sonderlich um den Verkehr durch den Schlund zu kümmern, aber in Wahrheit unterhalten mehrere Adelshäuser und Handelskompanien Beobachtungszauber in dieser Höhle. Somit wissen die Drow schon lange im Voraus, wer durch dieses Gebiet zu ihnen unterwegs ist. Adelshäuser Menzoberranzans vergleiche auch Drow Häuser Herrschende Häuser im Konzil niedere Häuser Quellen *''Underdark (Regelwerk)'' *''Die Saga vom Dunkelelf (Romanreihe)'' *''The War of the Spider Queen (Romanreihe)'' en:Menzoberranzan fi:Menzoberranzan Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Städte der Drow Kategorie:Nördliches Unterreich Kategorie:Städte im Unterreich Kategorie:Oberes Unterreich